


Surprised at a Wake

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's gramma skywalker passed so we get to see him fall apart, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Padme is still in college, basically padme plays a sneaky trick on him and its cute, ben and satine have graduated college and are in grad school, padme surprises him at the wake because he though she couldnt make it, sheev is mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé surprises Anakin when he needs her the most, and Anakin meets his father's former boss while trying not to lose control for his younger relatives at his Grandmother's funeral wake.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Surprised at a Wake

Anakin pulled at his tie, his shirt collar, his jacket lapels, and his sleeves. His hands felt sweaty; his eyes stayed focused on his shoes, refusing to look at the casket at the front of the chapel. He shook hands with his grandmother’s friends, his mother’s friends, his Aunt’s and uncles’ friends, most of the people he didn’t know. Ben’s fiancé flitted about, checking on family members, fetching drinks, giving hugs, and making introductions. She squeezed Anakin’s shoulder as she passed him to get to his brother. He tried not to get jealous of Ben and Satine. They’d both graduated college, started grad school, and had the luck to be living together, while Padmé was still four hours away at medical school. 

“Ben, I’m going to get some air. I’ll be back in a few,” he mumbled, slipped out of the receiving line, and out to the parking lot. 

“You must be one of Shmi’s boys,” a voice said. Anakin turned and found an older, gray-haired man standing on the other side of the door he just came out of. 

“Yeah. Who are you?”

“I’m General Palpatine, your father’s former boss. Smoke?” He offered a carton of cigarettes to Anakin. 

“No, thanks. My mother would kill me if I came back smelling like smoke.”

“Something on your mind…Ben?”

“Anakin,” he sighed before continuing. “I…I…I’m jealous of my brother. Both of them actually and my sister. They all have their girlfriends here, and Padmé couldn’t make it. Then on top of that, my mom has been…worried about Owen and Ahsoka because they don’t remember what it’s like to lose somebody, and she’s been ignoring me.” He swiped at his eyes. 

“Well, I’m sure she doesn’t mean it, m’boy.” 

“I know she doesn’t, but Gran,” he swallowed thickly. “Gran would notice. She would pull me into a hug and call me Peanut and tell me that everything was going to be okay.” His phone rang, and Anakin excused himself to answer it. 

“‘Lo?” He answered, trying not to cry in case it was his boss asking him to come in even though he called out. 

“Hey, babe. When we hang up, could you send my dad your location? He said he’s got a surprise for you,” Padmé said. Tears flowed down Anakin’s cheeks. 

“Yeah. I can do that.” 

“How are you? I’ve been worried about you.” 

“’ M, okay.”

“Are you lying?” 

He stayed quiet for a moment before answering. “No.”

“You’re lying. I know you are. Listen to me if you need me, tell me now.”

“I need you here. I thought I could do this, but I can’t. All my stupid siblings have their girls here, and I’m jealous, but I want you to focus on school so you can be the best fucking doctor. I just…I can’t do this alone,” he muttered, his voice breaking at the end. 

“Oh, love. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?” 

“Okay. We might be home by the time you get here, so I’ll see you at my house.” 

“Okay, Ani. I love you. Remember that when things get tough before I’m there. You are loved, even though you may not feel like it at the moment. I’ve got to go, and I’ll see you shortly.”

“Okay. Love you.” He hung up and texted her dad like he said he would and went back inside. His grandmother’s sister, Patti, and her husband, Mike, had arrived. He ran over and hugged her tightly. “Hi, Aunt Patti.”

“Hello, Ani. Have you been good?” 

“Yeah.” His throat tightened, and his fingers flexed on his Aunt’s shoulder, her hand stroked the back of his head, and he broke. Tears flowed down his cheeks, sobs wracking his body, and his 6’2” body folded into the hug. “I miss her,” he sobbed into her shoulder. “I miss Gran. I miss Padmé, and I’m pissed off at my stupid brothers and my dumb sister. They’re out here, flaunting their relationships, knowing that Padmé can’t be here. I hate them.”

Patti held her tears back and held her giant great-nephew as if he were a child again. “I know. It’s not fair. Come, let’s go to the lounge and calm down, alright? We can have some water and a snack, and you can tell me all about what’s bothering you, okay?” He nodded, and his phone rang again. He let it ring. He wasn’t in any shape to answer it. “Ani, is that Padmé walking in?” She asked, spying Anakin’s girlfriend over his shoulder. 

“No, she’s gotta drive in from Saint Louis. She should be here tomorrow for the funeral.” He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

“Turn around, Anakin. I’ll catch up with you later,” Patti said, squeezing his arm and moving into the chapel to greet her late sister’s friends and family. Anakin turned and saw Padmé striding towards him, an elegant black dress gracing her figure, and purple flowers clutched in her hand. 

“Surprise,” Padmé whispered as she got close to him. “I’m going to go and put these in your mother’s purse. They’re for her anyway.” She disappeared, and Anakin still stood, rooted to the spot in shock that Padmé had managed to pull one over on him. He felt a little lighter now that she was there, but the weight of his grandmother’s funeral still weighed on him. Padmé returned, pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair, and kissing his cheeks. 

“Hi,” he mumbled, his voice cracking and hoarse. “What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t make it.”

“I figured you needed a surprise, and my dad helped me plan all of this.” She kissed his cheeks again. “I’ve worked it out with my professors that I’m going to be here for the rest of the week. And next week is fall break, so I’ll be here next week as originally planned.” She felt him smile against her neck. “Ani, I’m here. It’s okay. Do you want to go home now or wait until later?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t think Mom will let me go.” 

“Come on, let’s sit on the couch, and you can tell me everything.” Anakin slumped into the squashy couch in the lobby and put his head on her shoulder. 

“I miss her.” 

“I know. If you’re not ready to talk, we don’t have to,” Padmé whispered, her fingers stroking his bangs away from his eyes. He sighed heavily and snuggled closer to her. 

“Mom told me yesterday morning, then sent Owen and me to get suits, and then I just…”

“Zoned out?” 

“Yeah. I don’t remember anything else.” He drew in a shuddering breath and exhaled slowly. 

“Honey, I think your mom would understand if we went home. You’re in no shape to be here right now. Let me take you home so you can get some rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a hard day, too, and you need your sleep.” He nodded, already zoning out again. Padmé spoke quietly to his mom, and then led him out to the car with an arm around his waist. She pulled out of the funeral home’s parking lot, and his head thunked against the window. The sounds of the road, the motion of the car, and his emotional exhaustion made it difficult to keep his eyes open. 

“You can go to sleep, babe. I’ll wake you up when we get home.” 

“You’ll stay the night?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” He was quiet for a while. “Ani?” She glanced over and saw him sleeping against the window. Padmé smiled to herself and turned her easy listening station up to keep him asleep. He needed it, and Padmé was going to make sure he got it. 


End file.
